<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лучший способ предотвратить восстание Эгмонта by CoffeeDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104489">Лучший способ предотвратить восстание Эгмонта</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream'>CoffeeDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кардинал Сильвестр придумал безупречный план предотвращения планирующегося восстания Эгмонта при помощи одного горячего кэналлийца.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Egmont Oakdell/Juan Suaves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лучший способ предотвратить восстание Эгмонта</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>— Нет! Я не могу! Вы с ума сошли? Это же грех!</p>
  <p>— Ой, да ладно, грех, никто ж не узнает.</p>
  <p>— Создатель всё видит!</p>
  <p>— Да? Ему что, заняться больше нечем, как за трахающимися мужиками подглядывать?</p>
  <p>— Вы святотатствуете!</p>
  <p>— Дык я ж не эсператист, мне этот ваш Создатель побоку.</p>
  <p>— Вы еретик! Язычник! Ой!</p>
  <p>— Ну что же вы, герцог, зачем же вы так! Бегали-бегали, а теперь вот упали. Не ушиблись?</p>
  <p>— Отойдите от меня! Я просто споткнулся об ковёр!</p>
  <p>— Да-а-а? А вы знаете, что говорят о тех, кто падает на спину?</p>
  <p>— Вы мерзавец! Отойдите от меня! Не смейте! Рэй Суавес, что вы де…</p>
  <p>— Тихо, тихо, не шумите, герцог, — Хуан опустился на колени, надёжно оседлав при этом пытающегося подняться с ковра Эгмонта. — Всё хорошо, а будет ещё лучше, и никто ничего не узнает, если вы прекратите вопить.</p>
  <p>— Отпустите меня… — пролепетал герцог, но как-то неуверенно, пытаясь оттолкнуть кэналлийца, однако тот лишь прижался сильнее, сжимая его в объятиях. — Не надо, вы что… Я вас на дуэль вызову… Ох…</p>
  <p>Хуан, не слушая, впился губами в светлую кожу на шее северянина, страстно целуя и одновременно запуская руки ему под рубашку. Эгмонт всхлипнул, вцепился в его плечи и попытался то ли оттолкнуть, то ли притянуть ближе — похоже, он и сам ещё не решил. Кэналлиец, улыбаясь, осторожно уложил герцога на ковёр и начал раздевать, не забывая целовать везде, куда мог дотянуться. Подумать только, а он ещё поначалу кривился, получив такое странное задание от соберано! Кто бы мог подумать, что ему так повезёт, и этот странный герцог Окделл на поверку окажется не только красавцем, но ещё и таким чувственным? Впрочем, если верить шпионам кардинала (а на Сильвестра работают самые лучшие), бедолага Эгмонт в постели редко получает удовольствие — жена у него чопорная и холодная, а в любовницах какая-то деревенская простушка. Где уж ему устоять перед опытным кэналлийским искусителем!</p>
  <p>Закончив раздевать навязанного любовника, Хуан не без натуги, но поднял его на руки и понёс к кровати. Несмотря на высокий рост и широкие плечи, весил герцог не слишком много — должно быть, эсператистские посты сказываются, а может, просто скудная еда, деньги ж все уходят на планирование восстания. Ну погодите, господа благочестивые эсператисты, посмотрим, где скоро это ваше восстание окажется. Хмыкнув при этой приятной мысли, Хуан уложил Эгмонта на спину и осторожно уселся сверху.</p>
  <p>— Вы что… — дёрнулся тот, — подождите, не надо…</p>
  <p>— Успокойся, всё хорошо, — ласково улыбнулся Хуан, — я не собираюсь покушаться на твою задницу. Наоборот, ты мне так сильно нравишься, что я с удовольствием подставлю тебе свою. Твой член такой большой и красивый, что я просто не могу дождаться, когда он в меня войдёт.</p>
  <p>— Рэй Суавес! — глаза Эгмонта в шоке расширились.</p>
  <p>— Да, да, всё, что захочешь, — шепнул тот, снова приступая к поцелуям.</p>
  <p>Герцог всхлипнул и закрыл глаза, уже явно примеряя на себя мученический венец. Ну уж нет! Горячий язык скользнул вниз, в ямку между ключицами, подразнил сосок, спустился ниже, отчего Эгмонт выгнулся с невольным стоном, однако это было только началом. Удерживая северянина на постели, Хуан устроил ему пытку в лучших традициях кавалеров южных, отыскивая самые чувствительные места и спускаясь всё ниже и ниже. К тому моменту, как его язык коснулся головки возбуждённого члена, Эгмонт уже почти ничего не соображал, лишь стонал и метался по постели. Сейчас его можно было запросто трахнуть, и он бы всё позволил, но приказ соберано был очень чётким и двояких толкований не допускал. Он даже прочёл Хуану небольшую лекцию о мышлении эсператистов, так что ничего, что можно было бы при желании истолковать, как насилие, произойти не должно было. Эгмонт должен всё сделать сам — ну или он так должен думать.</p>
  <p>Приподнявшись, Хуан направил торчащий член Эгмонта в нужном направлении, старательно отыскивая скользкое отверстие. Он смазал и слегка растянул себя заранее, понимая, что в процессе соблазнения на это может не остаться времени, поэтому теперь всё прошло гладко и быстро. На самом деле член его любовника не был таким уж большим, но оно и к лучшему. Хуан уже давно не подставлялся никому сам, потому даже такой размер был непривычным и вызвал у него стон. Он и позабыл, как это приятно. Судя по распахнувшимся в изумлении серым глазам северного герцога, ему тоже нравилось.</p>
  <p>Хуан начал медленно двигаться, насаживаясь на герцогское орудие и издавая развратнейшие стоны, но при том не забывая и о главном. Руки его блуждали по груди Эгмонта, лаская соски, а губы шептали грязные непристойности, отчего кровь должна была просто вскипеть. Не прошло и пяти минут, как его усилия увенчались успехом: любовник с рыком сел, притягивая его к себе и сильнее натягивая на свой член. Хуан застонал громче и впился в губы Эгмонта требовательным поцелуем. Дальше дело техники — знай подставляй зад да меняй позу время от времени, чтоб красавчику было удобней трахать и так, и эдак.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Ваше здоровье, ваше Высокопреосвященство, — Рокэ отсалютовал бокалом «Крови». — Насколько я понимаю, план увенчался успехом?</p>
  <p>— О да, — Сильвестр отпил шадди из изящной фарфоровой чашечки и уважительно глянул на маршала. — Передайте моё безграничное восхищение достойному рэю Суавесу. Его усилия не просто вывели из строя одного из главных сторонников Великой Талигойи, но и лишили Людей Чести их знамени, благородного и храброго… Тьфу, ну и так далее. В общем, Эгмонт вне игры. Более того, о своём уходе в монастырь он объявил так громко и публично, что передумать ему будет теперь сложно. Впрочем, этот человек всё делает громко и публично, тихо он просто не умеет, хотя для причины своего удаления от мира он как-то сделал исключение. Всё-таки совершить подобный акт по отношению к другому мужчине Эсператия считает одним из наихудших проступков. Однако Люди Чести теряются в догадках, какой ужасный совершённый грех вынудил его к подобному решению.</p>
  <p>— Пусть теряются и дальше, — рассмеялся Рокэ. — Кстати, а в какой именно монастырь ушёл Эгмонт? Хуан в полном восторге от этого северного… знамени и совсем не против повторить приятное общение. Так что справлялся, можно ли будет его время от времени навещать.</p>
  <p>— Ну если так, то беспокоиться нам не о чем, — улыбнулся Сильвестр. — Я очень доволен, что проблему потенциального восстания удалось решить столь бескровно и даже для кого-то приятно.</p>
</div><div>
<p></p><dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">УНЕСТИ БАННЕР</dt><br/></div><dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">
  <div><p>

</p>
<p></p><div class="text2"><p>
<code> &lt;div align="center"&gt;&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"&gt;&lt;img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /&gt;&lt;/a&gt;&lt;/div&gt;<br/>
&lt;a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank&gt;&lt;font color="#29444c"&gt;&lt;div align="center"&gt;выкладки на дайри&lt;/div&gt;&lt;/font&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</code>
</p></div></div>
</dd>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>